Conventional signage used for temporary advertising promotions and temporary decorative displays have heretofore generally consisted of placards, banners, posters, and the like having a two-dimensional display surface. Such two-dimensional displays are not as visually stimulating and do not attract the same attention as a three-dimensional display. Temporary signs having a two-dimensional display surface are generally fabricated from paper, cardboard, or flexible plastic and are, therefore, generally not well suited for extended outdoor use. Moreover, conventional temporary signs cannot be used in association with various interest enhancement devices such as internal lighting means and internal audio means. Another disadvantage with conventional temporary signage is that separate mounting means such as adhesive tape, nails, tacks, string, or other fasteners are usually required.
Known signs having a three-dimensional display surface are generally relatively heavy, difficult to mount, expensive to fabricate, and, therefore, not particularly well suited for temporary display purposes.